


Publications of the New Library Era - a Brief Retrospective

by eli-wray (blessedharlot)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Burner History, Fake Museum Exhibits, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Marginalized History As We Go, Post-Series, Pride Month Prompts, The Events of the Series as In-World History, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/eli-wray
Summary: This compilation of materials was created to accompany a traveling exhibit of the same name, a part of the twentieth anniversary celebrations of the initial Library reformations under Archivist Khalila Seif.This is in response toa series of Pride Month prompts found here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Publications of the New Library Era - a Brief Retrospective

**Author's Note:**

> **INTRODUCTION** : The era now referred to as the “New Library” began in 2032, and was marked by two key factors: the ascendancy of Scholar Khalila Seif to the role of Archivist, and the widespread use and legalization of the printing press. The publications created and circulated at that time give us an extraordinarily complex first-hand view of the social upheaval that occurred immediately after the Coliseum Uprising and the Battle of Poseidon, and the Library reformations that followed those watershed events. Below is a collection of excerpts showcasing the breadth and depth of the writings being distributed at that time, revealing both an affinity for broader public discourse on a variety of topics as well as a desire to document previously marginalized histories and lived experiences.
> 
> This compilation was created to accompany the exhibit “Publications of the New Library Era - A Brief Retrospective”, a part of the twentieth anniversary celebrations of the inauguration of the New Library reformations. The exhibit was curated by Archivist-Emeritus Christopher Wolfe and Liberius Jess Brightwell, and was displayed in the Alexandria Serapeum first, before touring the world.

[daily prompt: Inn]

**ITEM 1:** _Fragment of a printed flyer, presumably on the topic of Burner history (dated circa 1935) as reprinted in “Burner Diaries and Publications of the Colonies,” Boston, 2033. Original document lost._

“... the Inn at Susquehanna. It was the gateway. Could you reach that destination, there were those of like mind and heart to be found. 

… many diaries show younger generations would remember the taking of Philadelphia as…

… But the Inn at Susquehanna was the pivot for those of us then. We couldn’t prevent its destruction at the hands of the Library. But it was there, on that sacred ground, that we fought back... Our moth-eaten but… was enough to keep the flame of rebellion alive. It kept in us a spirit to resist, until Philadelpia [sic] was firmly ours.”


End file.
